The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Gypsophila, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pearls Petite’. ‘Pearls Petite’ originated from an open pollination within a group of unmarked parental lines in April 2010 in Negev, Israel.
Seeds were obtained from the open pollination and sown. Plants were then grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in August 2010 in Negev, Israel and named ‘Pearls Petite’. In September 2010, ‘Pearls Petite’ was first vegetatively propagated in Negev, Israel by side shoot cuttings. ‘Pearls Petite’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via side shoot cuttings in Negrev, Israel.